Silencing The Blonde
by idkgirl27
Summary: There never really was another option because all Cartman really had to do was look to his side and every time he'd be right there. Cartters/Cutters/Buttman other pairings eventually...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there everybody! Here I am with even more nonsense for any of you who might care! (I'm sure there must be someone out there!) Okay let's get started!**

**Enjoy and tell me what you think so far!**

**p.s. The dialogue is in parenthesis for this chapter because it's more of a flashback, later on it'll all be back to normal!**

It had all started at a sleepover.

An event that happened weekly despite both boys being in their junior year of high school.

No one besides the two even knew that these events took place and nothing much ever happened.

Usually just food, movies, gossip, more food, and torment, a regular 'gift' from one boy to the other.

Both of them enjoyed this ritual, though Butters was much more expressive about it and was never shy to say how much this bonding time with his best friend meant to him, even when his stutter was constantly trying to cut him off.

But on this particular night Cartman had the honor of silencing the blonde.

Cartman and Butters sat on an array of blankets that would be the smaller boy's bed for the night.

Movies were scattered on the ground before them and it would be Cartman, who had momentarily left his own bed, who was choosing what they would and wouldn't watch. ("Seriously, Butters, don't be such a fag! We are **not **watching that one!")

And of course tonight's movie selection would leave one boy laughing and the other crying in terror.

As Cartman held up the first movie, eagerly describing how its blood and gore had led it to be banned in countries all over the world Butters interjected.

The blonde offering his one reason that he always seemed to use. ("B-but, Eric, if my p-parents found out that I was w-watchin' that sorta stuff then I'd be gr-grounded!") He then went off to talk about things that just weren't related to the topic at hand. From his punishments, to yesterday's breakfast, Hello Kitty, his sock color, and so much nonsense that the brunette had last track of what he was talking about.

Cartman's eyes narrowed at Butters, **_When will this gaywad shut the fuck up already?! Seriously, he is such a fucking fag. Just look at him!_**

And the larger boy did just that.

While Cartman was dressed in some grey sweats Butters had gone a very different route.

A blue tank hung loosely off of his rather delicate frame and an equally blue pair of shorts left his legs exposed, barely bothering to cover up any part of him except for the bare minimum.

And before Cartman could seriously think about **_how_** he was doing it he was going to silence the blonde.

But instead of his usual yelling his mouth did something rather peculiar.

They zoned in on Butters' lips and pressed down roughly, the scarlet coloring on their cheeks and their wide eyes mirrored on both boys.

As they slowly pulled apart Butters' hand moved to his lips and his mouth opened in shock but just in case he had anything to say Cartman spoke up, "Shut up, Butters."

And the blonde did just that.

Neither said a word as Cartman started the movie.

And even though Butters' habit of burying his face into Cartman's arm during the especially scary scenes, which happened to be most of the movie, was an old one even this felt different because for once Cartman wasn't trying to push him away or calling him a 'pussy'.

Instead he just allowed it and kept his eyes glued to the television screen.

And when the movie finished they watched another one and another one until neither boy could fight off sleep.

They both made that bundle of blankets their bed that night.

Even though Cartman's bed, which was much more comfortable and warm, had been right next to them the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

Cartman wakes up the next morning with the sunlight beaming on his face and a weird sensation on his nose.

It takes a couple of moments to realize that this 'sensation' is Butters' hair which is poking up onto his face.

It takes even longer for him to realize that the boy is pressed himself against him, his face buried into his chest muffling the soft breaths of the blonde.

And to make matters worse Cartman's arms seem to have had a mind of their own, wrapping around Butters and holding him close.

Cartman simultaneously notes just how warm the small boy is and just how intimate the situation is. Way too intimate for Cartman's taste and even if this embrace is comfortable he can't allow it.

"Hey, Butters, wake up." His words are softer than he intended them to be. Luckily Butters didn't hear them so he has an opportunity to redeem himself, "Hey, fag."

Better word choice but still the harshness just isn't there.

The blonde lifts his hands to rub his eyes before yawning, his baby blues opening slightly, "G-good mornin', Eric."

Instead of returning a similar greeting Cartman takes the moment to make some things clear. "Look, Butters, what happened yesterday you can just forget all about it. This part too, okay? I swear if you tell any-"

"Yeah, yeah. I kn-know. I can't go 'round tellin' the others 'cause then they'll th-think that you're just like…. like m-me."

Cartman goes silent. He's definitely a bit annoyed that Butters interrupted him but at least the boy knows what to do and more importantly what not to say.

Butters' gaze drops to Cartman's chest, effectively breaking off the previous eye contact. "Eric, I already know wh-what you were g-gonna say. That we c-can never t-talk 'bout this again and I won't. I have a reason myself for k-keepin' this a s-secret. Well, if my p-parents ever found out… and anyways it's what you w-want too and I already know what you want."

As he says this the blonde sits up and Cartman's arms, which were still locked around the boy's petite frame, slides down his sides, his fingertips grazing Butters' leg.

Cartman's quick to move his hands before the other notices.

"What do I want?" The question is more for himself but the blonde claims it.

"W-well, I bet you're h-hungry. I can m-make us some pancakes."

Another part of their sleepover ritual is that Butters makes them breakfast on Sunday morning. Actually, he's always the one who does any of the cooking and neither of them mind this arrangement that had been made without words. The blonde enjoys cooking and the brunette enjoys eating especially if the food is good and Butters is an excellent cook.

"I want bacon too." Cartman sits up besides Butters and remembers his diet that had been recommended by his doctor and was actually being enforced by his mother. Like usual his mother wasn't home and like usual he wasn't going to follow his doctor's orders. "And none of that turkey bacon shit either."

Butters nods and is quick to get to his feet, "S-sure thing, Eric." He yawns and does some stretches. Being confined in Cartman's arms all night had made it easier to sleep the warm, safe embrace blocking out his usual worries but it had left his body a little stiff. He raises his arms over his head and twists slightly.

Cartman can't help but notice the sliver of stomach that is exposed momentarily due to the movement.

The small boy is gone before Cartman can yell at him to stop his 'faggotry' and as soon as he hears the pitter patter of Butters' steps going down the stairs the brunette drops his head into his hands.

"Shit."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi there :)**

**I might have been ignoring this story but in actuality this one is the one I have the most plans for and the one that I think about the most. I'm not sure how long it'll be and I'm not sure how it'll end but I have lots of ideas of where this fic will go to.**

**So I plan on updating this story (along with my other two) at least once a week. The chapters of this fic will be short so I'll probably do 2 chapters a week for this (and 1 chapter a week for my other ones).**

**Anyways, please read and please enjoy :)**

He continues to sit there, trying to forget the way Butters' skin felt against his and this unknown emotion that's threatening to burst from within him.

Cartman may not be able to put a name to what he's feeling but regardless of what it is he's definitely not welcoming it.

It's not as if it's entirely new either. He's felt the same way in the boy's locker room, when he pretends not to watch the others stripping down to the bare essentials before changing, and it's how he feels when he's flipping through channels and stops at a commercial with shirtless, muscular men who are advertising products that he has no interest in.

However, it's always been the blonde that's given him this feeling the most and it's this feeling that led to his actions yesterday.

The memory of their kiss brings Cartman's own fingers to his lips, they still feel the same, slightly chapped but still plump, but he knows that he'll never feel the same now that he's given in to his inner most desires.

Sure he's always been greedy and has always been prepared to take more than his fair share but even Cartman knows that despite how much you want to you do not under any circumstances kiss one of your own kind, even if Butters barely counts as part of the male species.

He's not sure how long he's been sitting on the floor of his bedroom but eventually Cartman's able to reassure himself that last night never happened. He has many 'lost' memories of times when he's felt not exactly straight and maybe in the long run pushing them away won't be the healthiest thing to do but it's not like he has any other option.

In Cartman's mind there's only three gay people in South Park, Mr. Garrison, Mr. Slave, and Big Gay Al, neither of whom are one to look up to as a role model. The list used to include Butters but the blonde had seemed indifferent enough to their kiss to warrant suspicion that he may not be as faggy as he seems.

Cartman had been determined not to be included on this list and had been doing a pretty good job. Sure he's only experience with a girl had been in the third grade when Wendy had kissed him but at least his **real **gay experiences had been at zero. He hadn't included any of his previous gay activities because those had all been part of a scheme and the more he thought about it so had last night. All he had wanted was for Butters to shut up and maybe he hadn't chosen the most conventional way of doing it but in the end the blonde was left silent.

So using his own brand of logic Cartman disregards their kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Since Cartman has put his fears to rest he decides that it's time to eat. Butters hasn't called him down yet but the scent of trailing up the stairs into his bedroom is the only permission Cartman will ever need.

Butters must have known this too because as soon as Cartman enters Butters is right in front of him offering a plate of pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

"Here ya go, Eric, I h-hope you l-like it!"

The brunette takes the plate but despite everything he just told himself he's more focused on the fact that Butters' apron makes it seem as if he's wearing nothing underneath.

"Um, yeah, looks good…"

It's when Butters giggles that Cartman looks back to his eyes.

"Well, hopefully it t-tastes as good as it tastes as good as it looks."

Cartman's tempted to watch Butters walk back to the counter but he's somehow manages to maintain enough self-control to just walk to the table.

He plops himself down and immediately all his attention is back on his first lust, food. He's partially glad that there's still one thing out there that he desires more than the same sex. Cartman's always been a glutton so his shame is non-existent when he helps himself to an even bigger serving.

The shame that comes along with his appetite will kick in later, when he's all alone in the bathroom standing on a scale that never shows a favorable number.

A new scent catches Cartman's attention and he looks across the table to see Butters' picking at some oatmeal. Butters' skills in the kitchen are unmatched even by Cartman's own mother, who's cooking is a major reason for the brunette's weight problems. So the bowl of hot cereal in front of him is probably as food as oatmeal can get, which in Cartman's opinion is still shitty.

"Why the fuck are you eating _that_?"

Butters' looks up and sighs before returning his gaze to his food.

"I kinda over ate last n-night."

Cartman's definition of over eating is very different from Butters', who had three slices of pizza with all the toppings picked off.

In Cartman's opinion the blonde is underfed and underweight but Butters insists that his weight is fine in proportion to his height, which is almost a foot shorter that Cartman's at 5'2.

"You barely even ate last night."

One of Butters' arms wrap around his stomach. Maybe he could stand to gain a couple of pounds but his parents are strict about all aspects of his life and at least at his current size they have no issue with him.

"It's 'kay, Eric. This st-stuff tastes good too. See?"

Butters takes a spoonful of the oatmeal into his mouth and smiles back to Cartman as he swallows it down.

Cartman's not convinced but then again he's more focused on the bit of oatmeal that's sitting on the corner of Butters' mouth.

**A/N: I'm sure oatmeal ****_can _****taste good. I've just never had any that doesn't taste bad.**

**Also unlike Cartman I do have plenty of love for Garrison, Slave, and Big Gay Al 3**

**Anyways, I'm getting started on my New Year's resolution, which is basically to not ignore my stories (a.k.a. UPDATE MORE!)**

**So thanks for reading and I'll see you all soon :)**


End file.
